Kingdom of Fireflies
by themyscira
Summary: ONE SHOT - Before Jack Frost died he had a life as Jack Overland. It was a life filled with mischief and tricks, but also love. Rapunzel and Jack were best friends growing up and as they aged, they shared everything, told each other everything and eventually, their feelings for one another became something else entirely.


**As always, I apologize for any errors!**

* * *

Rapunzel was a girl with simple tastes; she liked to feel the sun on her face, the wind against her hair and the grass beneath her feet. She asked for few things, merely that if she was cold she'd find warmth, if she was hungry she'd find a way to bare it, and should she ever be bored, she asked that someone would come along to bring excitement.

That someone was a boy her age, a boy eager for trouble, his name was Jack Overland.

Jack had a problem; he couldn't sit still. He didn't hate silence but he wouldn't call it a friend either and so, he acted in a manner that would create as much noise as possible, that noise being laughter.

He ran about the village with all the determination of a conqueror and stormed the homes of children; he called them out to play. It didn't matter how old they were so long as they were willing to run with him in the fields and shout to their heart's content.

He played tricks, he played pranks but always in good fun and it wasn't long before the children thought of Jack Overland as their town hero. Jack brought so many smiles in the bleak winters where food was scarce and made the heat of the summers manageable if not exciting. Jack Overland brought happiness.

But he wasn't the only one.

Rapunzel was the healer, not by magic no, but by her voice and her smile. Her songs gave rest to the worried and glee to the sad, her twirls in the square made others want to join her, and her art was so awe inspiring that few were left unchanged by it.

It was no wonder the two would grow to be such good friends.

"I just don't understand," One girl said, "Jack is so tricky! And Rapunzel is so sweet, how did they become friends?"

"Friends?" Another said with a grin, "I wouldn't call it that."

Jack and Rapunzel were inseparable since they were four years old and Jack skinned his knee attempting to reach for the top shelf of the bakery where the fresh blueberries pies were cooling. It was little Rapunzel who had rushed to his side and pushed the hem of her dress onto the wound. Oh, her mother wasn't too happy with the bloodstains but a ruined dress was a small price to pay for the friendship that followed.

"Sing me a song Punz," Jack said as he took a bit from an apple, he loved apples and they so rarely came to the village.

"I'm too sleepy Jack," Rapunzel laid her head on the grass and curled into a ball. The sky was dark, the stars shone bright and the breeze was kind.

Jack grabbed her hand and placed the remainder of the apple in it, "That's just because you never eat."

Rapunzel said nothing at that, because it was true and Jack knew it. She was always passing out her food to others; it was hard not to do with so many younger children.

"But you do it too." Rapunzel said, she was reading his mind.

"But I steal every now and then to keep myself alive." Jack said, "You wouldn't dare." His tone was half teasing, half serious.

Rapunzel took only one bit from the apple and handed it back to him, "I shouldn't."

She fell asleep right then and there.

It wasn't a surprise; Rapunzel usually fell asleep more readily outside than inside, as did Jack. They were always sneaking out of their homes to go into the forest or fields. They climbed the tallest trees and whispered wishes to the stars from the tops of them. Other times Rapunzel would pick flowers to make crowns with while Jack swung from the branches.

Every now and then he'd reach his hands down to pinch her shoulders, and from time to time he'd grab her hands and swing her for a moment or two.

"Are you two going to get married?" Jack sister's asked one day. She was only three at the time and barely knew what marriage was, let alone love.

"She's my friend." Jack said softly, he placed a hand on his sister's head, "My best friend."

And that's how Jack had seen her since he was four years old. He'd admired her, respected her and by the time he was twelve he could very meekly admit that he loved her, although it required prompting.

"Does it bother you?" Rapunzel had asked him, "at all?"

Jack shook his head, "Does it bother you?"

"No, it's kind of funny," She blushed. The kids at school were teasing them because Rapunzel had grabbed Jack's arm and had held it a bit longer than they thought she should, they said she was in love.

Jack didn't mind, he knew he was expected to only play with boys now that he was older but he liked spending time with Rapunzel, she was the best company he had, her and his sister, and he didn't much care what others thought.

Rapunzel, however, wondered.

The kids at school didn't bother her; it was Jack that did.

"Jack, how do you feel about me?"

Jack choked on the bread he'd been eating.

Rapunzel always asked questions like this but never about them, together, in any respect. She'd ask how Jack felt about the snow and stars, she'd contemplate the meaning of life and love, she'd ask the deep questions under the lull of moonlight, but never had she asked Jack his feelings regarding her and he preferred it that way.

"You're nice." He said when he caught his breath.

"A lot of people are nice," Rapunzel said with a genuine smile, "But that's not really it, is it?"

At that Jack stood up and brushed the crumbs off his clothes, "I think I'm going to go for a swim."

Much to Jack's anguish, Rapunzel followed, "I can share what I think of you."

Jack paused, he was afraid of what she might say and so, he said what he hoped would diffuse his anxiety, "Charming and mischievous, that's what you think, no need to tell me."

Rapunzel laughed for a moment, Jack thought the situation was settled, but it wasn't, Rapunzel still had more to say, "I think you're the most wonderful person in the world," his heart stopped, "And your my best friend," She hugged him tightly, "And I love you Jack."

He didn't even know the words had formed until after he'd responded, "I love you too Rapunzel."

Nothing really changed after that; they were only 12 after all, no the real trouble started when they turned 15.

Jack, while was lanky as ever, but tall, taller and certainly toner than he had been when they'd first met. Although he wasn't quite the size in width as a lot of other boys, he certainly was firm, and Rapunzel certainly felt it whenever she tripped and he'd caught her.

"Two left feet Punz," that's what he'd said when Rapunzel would fall into his arms and Rapunzel would blush. Sometimes Jack wondered why, but he just assumed Rapunzel had developed another quirk. Never did he think she was feeling what he'd been feeling.

Rapunzel had grown up a bit too, while the sweet face he'd known, and admittedly loved, was still there she was obviously growing into a woman and that made swimming in the lake all the more troublesome.

"Jack, why won't you play tag!" Rapunzel would say as she splashed water in his face, "You love it!"

Jack would grimace, Rapunzel, soaked with water was something he dared not to touch.

"I think I'm going to just sit this out," His voiced cracked, "You play with the kids."

Despite the fact that adulthood was upon them, the two were still inseparable. Often one could hear them playfully arguing over cooking. Rapunzel would be the cook and Jack would be the distracter, he'd rarely make it through the process without stealing a bite or too. Often times he'd gently pull at Rapunzel's shoulders or poke her nose. He loved the way he face would scrunch up in a mixture of annoyance and amusement.

"Jack!" She's say laughing, "I need to finish!"

Jack would wave his hand, "This is boring, let's go out into the fields and watch the fireflies." He was tempting her, and she always said yes.

"After dinner." She held out her hand, "I promise and you know-"

"That you never break a promise."

He knew it very well, the first time they met, Rapunzel had said she promised not to leave him until he felt better and she'd kept that promised, at the cost of her dress, her time and the price of a punishment from her parents for having stained that dress.

In a way, Rapunzel's inability to break promises made his life a little harder because Rapunzel would always make promises to people, she wanted to help.

That would leave Jack in the corner waiting to have fun while Rapunzel worked her bones aiding whoever it was that asked for her help that day. Jack being Jack would grunt and groan, walk slowly to her, and extend his hand, "How can I help?"

Interestingly enough, Jack learned how much he liked helping too and eventually the grunting and groaning turned to laughing, and best of all, the laughter came from him and Rapunzel.

After Rapunzel and Jack's families had eaten, the two sneaked out to fields and counted fireflies, it was something they'd done for as long as they'd known one another and one of the few things they did only with each other. Their time was often split helping others and playing with the children, the latter being a task they naturally loved. However, the fireflies were theirs and theirs alone.

"Do you think they like their lives?" Rapunzel asked, her voice sounded dreamy.

"I'd hope so," Jack said gruffly, he reached out his hand and placed it over her forehead.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I don't know." Jack said quietly; that as a lie. He knew he just liked to touch her because she always felt so warm and he always felt so cold. Rapunzel took his hand from her forehead and grasped it with her own.

"I'd love to have a kingdom of fireflies with strawberry gardens, and everyday people would sing."

Jack snickered, "Doesn't sound like they'd get work done."

"That's why it's a dream." She said with a whisper, "And since when do you care about work?"

"I don't, not really, I prefer fun." Jack said, he tightened his hand around hers.

"Me too."

Although neither one of them said it then, they were both almost certain that's when they fell in love.

By seventeen, it was obvious, to everyone but them.

"But why aren't you getting married?" His sister would ask. She stomped her foot and huffed.

"Friends don't get married." Jack said; he didn't believe it as he said it. He tried not to be too serious, he tried not to think about his future, but there was one thing that entered his thoughts without warning or invitation and that was the idea of marrying Rapunzel.

"They do when it's love!" His sister shouted just as Rapunzel walked through the door.

"What's love?" She asked cheerily.

Jack held a hand over his sister's mouth, "Everything love, isn't that what you say?" Jack said all too mischievously.

"I feel like you're hiding something."

"I'm always hiding something." He jogged over to Rapunzel and she pulled her arm under his.

"Not from me."

"That's what you think."

Rapunzel waved goodbye to Jack's sister who was still huffing, and the two took a stroll along the village. After twenty minutes of talking about the spring flowers, the smell of bread and the insects by the lake, Rapunzel asked if they could go see the sheep.

Jack was a sheep herder now, as was his father before him, and one of his and Rapunzel's favorite things to do was run along the Sheep and listen to them "Baa." Rapunzel especially liked the feel of their fur, Jack agreed it was soft enough to sleep on and had.

"We've done that a thousand times." Jack said, "Why don't we just take off for a day, leave the village, travel the world, find some treasures…"

"Become king and queen of uncharted land." Rapunzel laughed.

"You read my mind." Jack smirked.

"Don't I always?" At that Rapunzel's smile faded.

She'd kept something from Jack, something she wished she didn't have to tell him. It was why she wanted to chase the sheep one last time, or even swim in the lake, their lake, or perhaps even one more time swinging from branches, anything to spend more time with Jack.

It was clear to him that something had been bothering her for the past month now but whenever he ask she'd only smile. This time she couldn't.

"Jack you love me, don't you?"

At that Jack straightened his back.

It had been some time since Jack has openly said he loved Rapunzel, mainly because he was afraid if he said it out loud now, she'd find out just as much in love with her he really was. However, he wouldn't dare lie to her, he hadn't in so many years and Rapunzel, knowing him so well, would know even if he tried.

"Of course I do, you're my best friend."

They had stopped just outside the forest, Rapunzel was pulling at her hair, it had gotten so long now that he wondered why she hadn't cut it, that is until he asked and she had said it felt like she had the river on her head, a very Rapunzel thing to say.

"No matter what I tell you, you'll always be my best friend, right?"

Jack nodded.

He expected her to say something more but she didn't, not until they were deep in the forest and the green of her eyes matched the moss they passed. She sat down next to a large oak tree and took a deep breath. When he'd sat down next to her, she put a hand over his.

"My parents came to me a month ago to tell me I…I…I was a woman."

At that Jack laughed, he laughed so hard he couldn't stop for a good three minutes. Rapunzel gently hit the back of his head, "That's not what I meant!"

"Are you sure," Jack couldn't help himself, "Because of all the times we've swam in the lake I wasn't sure if-"

"Jack!"

He apologized and gestured for her to continue, but she didn't, instead she rested a head on his shoulder as she had done a thousand times.

"Would you do something for me Jack," He'd never heard her use such a tone before. He couldn't describe it as anything other than luring and that surprised him, although he'd be lying if he said he wasn't intrigued. He ran his fingers through her hair,

"Anything."

"Don't forget me."

Jack was about to ask how could he ever forget her when she put her fingers against his lips and sighed, a painful sigh, one full of resignation and angst, "I'm getting married."

At that Jack slumped over against the tree. He could hardly breathe, Rapunzel, his Rapunzel, and he, her Jack, would be separated? And because of marriage of all things?

"I…I don't understand."

She took a deep breath, "My parents came to me and they said 'You're a woman now Rapunzel, you've been one for sometime, and as a woman you must assume womanly responsibilities,'" At that, Jack scoffed.

"And they want you to marry! And what a man out of town?"

"Actually," She grabbed both his hands and forced herself to look him in the eye "A man from my grandparents' country, Germany." Rapunzel bit her lip; she could hardly stand the look Jack was giving her.

Surely, he'd thought, he'd sneak out to see her even if she was in the next town over, sure it would annoy him, sure it would take up all his free time, but it was for Rapunzel and now he couldn't do that, he couldn't see her and that sent pangs all over his body.

Upon hearing she'd be leaving him to go to Germany, Jack realized something else.

Rapunzel would be leaving with a man.

This man would be the man she would call husband and he would call her wife, this man would see her whenever he pleased, touched her as much as he wanted and would be called father when Rapunzel became a mother because those children, the children of Rapunzel, would be this man's, and not Jack's.

This man, nothing but a stranger to Jack, would be with her forever, and Jack would not.

"I don't want you to go."

"Jack…" Rapunzel stopped when Jack leaned in. He was lost beyond reason, he abandoned convention, he only wanted Rapunzel.

"Don't go." He repeated, and his lips met hers.

It was a brief kiss, but tender to the touch and it was Jack who broke away because after kissing her he found himself eager to know what expression she had.

"I'm engaged and you've gone and kissed me," She said breathlessly.

"I've corrupted you." Jack said with the, oh so familiar grin.

It was a weakness of Rapunzel's and she too had forgotten logic.

"You're so terrible Jack," she kissed him, "You should have known better."

Jack kissed her again, "I never learn."

Rapunzel shook her head, "We're being so silly," She didn't believe it, "We shouldn't be doing this, we're friends."

"At this point it's escalated." jack put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm engaged." It was the last ounce of restraint she had.

"And I'm in love," He put his forehead against hers, "And I was too stupid to say it until now but Rapunzel," His forehead leaned against hers, "I want to marry you, marry me and we'll have a kingdom of fireflies."

Rapunzel said nothing; she only pressed her lips against his.

The road to 18 was difficult because Rapunzel was scheduled to marry in the winter of 18th year. Many of the villagers had asked why the wait, she was already in her prime but it was Rapunzel who put it off, as long as she could.

After their time in the forest, Jack had fully intended to go to her parents and ask for Rapunzel's hand in marriage but there was a problem. While Rapunzel's parents certainly adored Jack, they had given up on him. For years they hoped he would ask Rapunzel to marry him, and at that Jack had failed.

They may have forgiven them had it not been for the fact that the German consort had been so kind and had a bit of kingdom of his own. Her parents wanted Rapunzel to be secured, to be happy and thus this Germany fellow seemed like a logical choice.

Jack was always the trickster, the boy who never took anything too seriously, or so they believed, what could he offer?

He had to convince them otherwise.

For months, Jack saved what money he could to prove to Rapunzel's parents his intentions were true, but the life of a sheep herder was not a life of luxury.

"Just ask," Rapunzel said wearily, "Just ask and I'm sure they'll say yes!"

Jack shook his head, "I just need a little more time."

"Perhaps," Rapunzel mimicked Jack's mischievous tone, "I'll just do it myself."

At that Jack stayed silent, he was afraid, for all the love he had for Rapunzel, he did not take marriage lightly and if he could not give all this stranger could to her, he wasn't sure if he should give at all.

He asked her to come to the field with him. Together they rolled down the hills just as they had when they were children and even the week before. They had grass in their hair and dirt in their clothes, it reminded Jack exactly why he'd fallen for her.

"Kiss me," She whispered in his ear.

"I don't take orders." Jack said; he was playing with her hair.

"It's not an order, it's a wish." She put her hands on his face and the breath was taken right out of him.

"In that case," He kissed her and fervently so.

Amidst their field and in her arms, Jack, still terrified, made up his mind. Love was what he felt and he would not let it escape him.

That night, Jack went to Rapunzel's parents. They were surprised to see him at such a late hour, and even more surprised by the expression on his face. It was sincere and warm.

With all the strength he could muster, he asked for Rapunzel's hand and did so in a way that bared his very soul to them. Rapunzel sat and listened, at times feeling as though her heart was going to burst from the sheer emotions he was expressing, ones she'd felt for him and he to her, but neither had spoken of.

By the end of it her parents said yes, and the winter had come without fear.

It was morning on a day where the snow and ice were everywhere but the weather was not so cold that Jack felt the chill.

Rapunzel did, however, and just as always, he wrapped his arms around her.

"What do you think they'll be like?" Rapunzel asked while they strolled through the snow-covered forest. Rapunzel had been musing about their future for the better part of an hour, Jack had enjoyed every second of it.

"I'd hope like you, kind, loving…"

"But isn't that you too." She stopped and kissed him, "You always underestimate yourself."

"Maybe because I'm a jester in the presence of a queen." She rolled her eyes at that.

"The queen dares to mock the jester!" He dipped her and she laughed when the snow from a nearby branch hit his head.

"Ah, and nature mocks me too." He said smiling.

He kissed her again and again and she to him until they heard the sounds of children laughing.

"I almost forgot," Jack said, "I promised my sister I'd take her ice skating," He kissed Rapunzel's cheek, "You're going to come, aren't you?"

Rapunzel nuzzled herself into Jack's chest, "I wish I could but I promised the baker I'd help him, his wife is sick and he could use all the help he can, and you know how I am with promises."

"You never break them." He kissed her again.

"But I promise I'll see you tonight, in the field, we can pretend the fireflies have come back." She started to go when she paused and looked back at him, he was staring in awe of her. It warmed her heart in a way that almost made it break. All those years of having loved each other and yet they almost missed their chance, he could have very well been the one that got away.

Rapunzel breathed a sigh of relief; she couldn't imagine a life without him.

"I love you Jack." She said.

"I love you too." He said with his classic grin.

They waved goodbye.

* * *

**If I didn't break your heart even just a little, I've failed.**


End file.
